


【黛赤(?)】結界

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 赤黛角色歌發表 暨 令和第一個黛赤日賀文※ 單選題：下列選項何者正確？(    ) 黛赤(    ) 赤黛(    ) 角色歌cp大亂燉(    ) 以上皆是( O ) 以上皆非※妄想禁止!!!





	【黛赤(?)】結界

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/gifts).



> 給我最喜歡的sannlykke！  
> 去年公布角色歌的消息之後就一直在構想這一篇，最後終於看著歌詞完成了XD  
> 一直想要寫一篇文送給太太，謝謝你讓我變得更喜歡這些角色！希望你喜歡~
> 
> 給所有讀者：  
> 這篇大概、應該、可能、也許、有點放飛，是之前沒有嘗試過的類型。  
> 寫慣了沉重劇情的我偶爾也想試試看輕喜劇啊！

只要是有高中生的地方，就一定會有結界，這是每個日本人都知道的都市傳說。當然，知道是一回事，但能不能找到又是另一回事了。

結界，顧名思義是通往另一個異世界的入口。乍看之下平凡無奇，可能只是一道門、一扇窗戶、或是畫在地板上一個看起來毫無意義的幾何圖案。但是穿過了這道結界，等待在前方的世界五花八門，完全無法預料自己將會涉足什麼樣的世界。

沒錯，就像現在這樣………

 

「你們知道嗎？聽說神奈川的海常高校又找到新結界了！」剛盥洗完畢的實渕坐在洛山籃球部的休息室內，一手拿著毛巾擦乾頭髮，一邊拿著手機查看推特的趨勢榜。聽見實渕的這番宣言，葉山忍不住湊過去：「在哪在哪？」

「呀，小太郎還沒洗澡的話別靠過來啊！」實渕驚叫一聲挪動身子避開了滿身汗的葉山，但還是回答了：「這次據說轉移到籃球部的更衣室了哦！」

「嗝~~~~~~~~啊，真暢快……那種地方也能成為結界？」根武谷一邊說著，忍不住轉頭打量起我們所在的這間休息室：「但我沒感覺這裡和平常有什麼不同啊！嗝~~~」

「等等小永！剛剛那個嗝是怎麼回事！」實渕抗議著，用力甩著毛巾揮散了眼前的沼氣：「每個學校的結界都不一樣，而且會移動啊！完全不知道什麼時候會從什麼地方出現，就是這一點才讓人感覺很神祕啊！」

「但、是、啊，」葉山同樣也拿出了他的手機查看著推特趨勢榜，一邊看著其他人的留言評論：「若說是結界的話也太奇怪了吧！居然一進去更衣室就唱歌什麼的──」

「這就是結界的神祕之處了！」實渕眨眨眼，一邊操作著手機似乎在輸入著什麼：「根據紀錄，只要踏進最近出現的結界就會萌生一股想要大展歌喉的欲望，你們看！」實渕說著舉起了手機：「這是海常的隊長不久前踏入結界的結果。」

眾人全都湊上去望著實渕手裡的手機。

 

 **結界速報：海常高校隊長笠松幸男最新單曲「ロッカールームから明日を叫べ」** **(** **從更衣室呼喊著明日** **)** **發表決定！**

 _消息來源：_ _K_ _高校籃球部_ _森_ _O_ _選手_

_根據可靠情報來源指出，最新一次的結界已確認出現在海常高校籃球部更衣室。本次進入結界的是海常高校籃球部隊長，同時也是三年級的笠松同學。據目擊者表示，當結界出現時，笠松隊長義不容辭的踏入了結界當中。就在跨過那道門的瞬間，看見女生都會情不自禁臉紅的笠松隊長突然開始放聲高歌、字句流暢、擲地有聲、鏗鏘有力，聽見之人莫不為笠松隊長的歌聲與即席創作詞曲的功力大為懾服、甘拜下風。現場有一名精於音樂的部員隨即將笠松隊長的即興創作記錄下來，預計將在一周後發表，並作為結界的研究資料。_

_目前笠松隊長已安然退出結界並照常恢復籃球部的訓練，所幸身體並無任何實質傷害。_

 

「不只是這樣哦！先前聽說誠凜的隊長也發生了類似的狀況呢！」實渕一邊收回了手機說著，雙手快速的在螢幕上打了幾個關鍵字之後又將手機舉到他們面前：「這是幾個禮拜前的新聞，那一次的狀況是練習時踩到了三分線，結果就突然唱起歌來了！」

 

 **結界速報：誠凜高校日** **O** **同學最新單曲「** **CLUTCH TIME** **」** **(** **關鍵時刻** **)** **發表決定！**

 _消息來源：_ _S_ _高校籃球部教練。_ _  
(_ _為保護當事人，姓名已經過馬賽克處理。_ _)_

 _結界再次現身！本次出現在東京的誠凜高校運動館。_ _(_ _繼續閱讀_ _……)_

 

葉山點了下螢幕上的「繼續閱讀」，和根武谷一同擠在實渕的面前盯著手機大聲唸了出來。

 

_踏進結界的是當時正在訓練中的籃球部二年級社員。據情報來源指出，該社員為籃球部首發得分後衛，當天訓練時的狀況出人意表，狀態極佳。就在該社員接到傳球並踏上三分線、球將要脫手的那一瞬間，該社員突然毫無預警地大聲唱起歌來。_

_據稱，誠凜高校為創立不到兩年的新學校，迄今從未發生過類似狀況。在該校籃球隊監督的指示下，隨即派學生向相關部門通報，迄今為止調查結果仍一無所獲。結界的力量也在該校籃球部得分後衛唱完歌之後消失，所幸該部員身體並無大礙。_

_該校目前成立了專門小組，持續調查結界中。_

 

「哦哦！太帥了吧！」葉山雙眼放光，激動得緊緊握著手機：「這種結界我也想要進去一次看看!!!!!」

「但是，結界似乎有限制呢！」根武谷皺著眉頭，連嗝也忘了打：「你們看以前的紀錄，好像只有各校的隊長才能進入結界哦！」

眾人面面相覷，視線不約而同的投向了還在籃球場內指導著其他部員的洛山籃球隊隊長──赤司征十郎。

「你是說之前那一次對吧！」葉山像是想起了什麼恐怖的回憶似的，整個人不由自主地抖了抖：「一邊唱著 _『你們的敗北是我賜予的不允許任何例外』_ 一邊將我們三人大比分秒殺….」

葉山話一出，另外兩人臉色凝重。

「這倒不一定喔！」實渕重拾情緒，再度在手機上快速的輸入了一些關鍵字之後輕快地按下了「搜索」：「誠凜的火神君和黑子君，也曾經在部活結束之後唱起歌來了──順帶一提，他們的監督喜孜孜地替他們將那首曲子命名為『同じバニラの風の中(在相同的香草之風中)』──可是因為目擊人數太少，缺乏的證據不足，所以變成了只流傳在誠凜BBS上的傳說呢！」

「誠凜的火神和黑子？哦！你是說那個一年級二人組啊！不過玲央姊居然會去特別注意別校的一年級生，好稀奇啊！」葉山詫異地說道。實渕聳聳肩：「畢竟那位黑子君曾是小征的隊友，當然不能不提防一下了。再說，如果要了解新型的用法，最好的方式當然是從研究舊型開始了。」

「聽起來有道理欸──」

「對了，既然提到了黑子君，根據我這陣子的調查，黑子君和他們以前的隊友似乎都有一起踏入結界過呢！也就是說都有一起唱歌過哦！」

「這個結界沒問題吧？真不是什麼整人遊戲？」

「 **並、不、是。** 」實渕重重的強調了之後起身從置物櫃裡拿出了一個筆記本：「看看這個，根據目前為止蒐集到的資料，黑子君曾經和海常高校的黃瀨君、秀德的綠間君、桐皇的青峰君還有陽泉的紫原君一起在未知的狀況下一同踏入了結界。」

根武谷和葉山湊上前，看見實渕的筆記本裡整整齊齊的紀錄了各校的籃球部成員曾出現過的結界。旁邊還有個附有那些成員大頭照的圖表，照片和照片之間還畫了不少不同顏色的箭頭。

「進入過結界的人和以前有什麼不同嗎？」根武谷看著那些四彩繽紛的箭頭問道。

「會特地做一本筆記本紀錄，當然是有不同了。」實渕嚴肅的回答，指尖拂過那些以黑子的照片為中心向外輻射出去的淺藍色箭頭：「只要一起進去過結界的人，在球感上、甚至是在理解隊友或對手這一方面都有了顯著的提升。在各校的腐女間，甚至流傳著『只要一起進入結界唱過歌，就是愛與友誼的證明』這種浪漫的說法呢！」

「玲央姊，你剛才是不是說了『腐女』兩個字？你說了吧？」

「正因為有這種傳說，誠凜的監督可是恨不得他們家的光影組天天進結界，」沒理會葉山的質疑，實渕自顧自地說道：「畢竟除了球隊自身的考量之外，她可是誠凜火黑後援會的會長…..」

喂！你剛剛說了火黑對吧！

「秀德也同理，他們學校的BBS整天被籃球部的綠間君和高尾君洗版，而且秀德的腐女們甚至曾為了到底是綠高還是高綠爭執到BBS不得不關站一整天……」

「玲央姊？喂~~~~有聽見嗎？哈囉？」

「當然了，不只是在同校之間，不同學校的球員一同踏入結界也非常吸引人。最經典的代表莫過於誠凜的火神黑子、海常的黃瀨，以及桐皇的青峰，用數學的排列組合來說的話就是黑火黃青C 4取2，無論是火黑黃黑青黑火黃青黃青火都曾經在未知的狀況下進入了結界…….而與他們私交甚篤的桐皇籃球隊經紀人小桃井則是因為強大的情報蒐集能力而成為了各校BBS站爭相訪談的對象…..」

「等一下，這已經超出結界的範疇了吧！還有C 4取2是怎麼回事？不能取3嗎？」

喂喂！重點在 **那裏** 嗎?!

「扣除掉在關東地區的這四人和俗稱板車不可拆的秀德組，最受人矚目的就是遙遠的秋田‧陽泉高校的紫原君以及從美國回來的轉學生冰室君。作為陽泉的雙王牌和20公分左右的身高差無論從哪方面來說都非常美味….」

那已經不是進入結界的條件而是你的個人癖好了吧！

「最後，當然就是『奇蹟的世代』的隊長‧赤司征十郎了。」實渕一邊說著，一邊以指節輕輕扣了下赤司的照片：「小征到目前為止還沒有跟任何人進入結界過，有可能是因為他的能力強大到可以抵擋結界，也有可能是因為能跟他一起進入結界的人還沒出現。順帶一提，現在呼聲最高的是小征在帝光時最好的朋友綠間君、常常與小征分食的紫原君，以及因為長相而被暱稱為『雙子』的黑子君哦！」

不行了，這個球隊沒救了。

 

「不過，如果一起進入結界唱歌可以提升球感和默契的話，我也想要進去看看啦！」葉山雙手枕在腦後喃喃自語，隨後，他想到什麼似的猛然衝到實渕面前：「欸欸玲央姊，既然蒐集了那麼多資料，那麼究竟要怎麼進去結界啊？」

「如果能知道怎麼進去的話早就進去了！」實渕沒好氣的說道，闔上了畫得密密麻麻的筆記本：「或許那種結界就和zone一樣，需要在某方面有特別的天賦才能進去。根據各種官方和民間的統計，目前進去過結界最多次的就是誠凜的黑子君──」

「難道說要像黑子那樣存在感低落才能進去結界嗎？」葉山興沖沖的打斷了實渕的話，隨即左右張望著：「咦？不在啊！」

 

**「在這裡。」**

看見無冠三人不約而同的倒抽了一口氣轉頭望向一直坐在長凳上的我完全在意料之內，我早就習慣了。還不待他們說話，我又補充一句：「早就在了。」

「唔哇，要是在的話就出個聲啊！」根武谷拍拍自己的胸脯心有餘悸。我切了一聲後闔上了手中的輕小說：「消失在球場上是我的工作，要是還不習慣的話可跟我無關。」

「但是用不著在休息室也要降低氣息吧。唉，雖然已經同隊半年多但還是很難習慣黛的存在感啊….」實渕無奈的歎道，隨後想起什麼似的問道：「對了，既然黛前輩和黑子君的性質很類似，你有沒有過那種踏入結界想要大展歌喉的欲望呢？」

「並沒有。」

「啥？怎麼可能啊！黛前輩你不是最喜歡那種情節古怪離奇的…那啥….」葉山撓腮苦思，實渕忍不住嘆氣。

「──輕小說。」

「──哦對！你不是最喜歡那種輕小說了嗎？」葉山打了個彈指，指指我手中那本粉色封面的薄本：「難道不是因為有那種體質才會看那一類的書嗎？」

並不是。

「不過能進入結界的似乎都是以奇蹟的世代的成員為主呢！」實渕輕點著下巴：「也許還是該去問問小征？」

「就算真的出現了結界，能進去的也只有奇蹟世代的成員和他們的搭檔吧！」根武谷搔頭。

「對喔，那這樣的話我們當中最有可能的就是──」

聽見葉山的話，其他三人全都望著我。

「就是你啦，黛前輩！」

 

「啥？開玩笑也要有個限度。」我沒好氣地說道：「怎麼看都該是實渕吧？無冠、又是副隊長──」

「但是搭檔的萌點在於反差哦！」實渕帶著謎之微笑解釋：「像是誠凜的光影組火黑就有著身高性格上的互補與反差….」

沒人在問你的性癖啊！

「而且年上超美味──」

美味你個頭！還有對赤司來說你自己也是年上好嗎？

所以說腐女腐男的腦洞真可怕！你這樣隨便幫赤司亂配對真的好嗎你就不擔心他知道後用天帝之眼叫你跪？

 

「再說黛的聲音很好聽，如果唱歌的話──」

「停！」我伸出一隻手制止了實渕的滔滔不絕：「不要期待我跟赤司會有什麼醬醬釀釀的事了， **妄想禁止** ！還有我的目標是開後宮不是BL，不要隨意更改我的攻略路線！」

「新萌點get! 嘴上說著不要不要但最後還是被掰彎的──」

你不要隨隨便便說出一個男生會被掰彎這種話好嗎這很脫離常識欸！

我已經懶得叫他停下他的妄想了，隨他們高興吧反正跟我無關──

「雖然是年上，但是黛赤有點怪怪的耶，」葉山打斷了我腦中的聲音，很認真的舉手發言：「赤黛比較符合常理不是嗎？赤司無論哪方面來看都強的不得了，又是奇蹟的世代和洛山的隊長，不管怎麼樣都該是他在上面吧！更何況是跟黛前輩這種平凡的人組搭檔──」

喂！這句話我可不能當作沒聽到。是可忍孰不可忍？

 

「就年上和身高差來說都是我在左吧！還有給我停下你們的妄想！」

「等等，小太郎說的沒錯。」實渕低頭深思，對我的抗議視而不見：「年下攻也很好吃──」

不、好、吃！我簡直無力吐槽…不對！我就在你們面前誒不要隨隨便便意淫我！

「決定了！我今晚回宿舍之後就去BBS建個赤黛版……」

我望向一言不發的根武谷，雖然不奢望能指靠他但現在這裡只剩下他這個正常人了。

「你們不需要這樣吧…」

對、沒錯！我感激地望著他，終於有個正常人發表理性言論了！

「我們學校的BBS上已經有個天台版了，如果再建個赤黛版會重複喔！」

臥、槽！根武谷你再說一次，你剛剛說我們學校的BBS上有什麼？

 

我無言地看著根武谷舉起他的手機，顯示在螢幕上的都是一些只可意會不可言傳的.jpg .avi以及大片大片分級為E(Explicit)和M(Mature)的小黃文。這個學校怎麼了散布這種內容都不用檢舉的嗎更何況是真人cp誒！

正當我苦思著今晚要用哪些手段一勞永逸的把那個版駭掉的時候，聽到葉山他們還在說：「但是非籃球部的學生怎麼會知道黛前輩？照理來說他的存在感很低不應該被別人知道啊！」

「好像是因為小征去天台招攬黛前輩的時候被學生會的其他成員看到了，而且從那之後小征就常常往天台上跑，再加上天台只要門一關就什麼都看不到，是個很理想的幽會地點……」

「對哦！而且籃球部的所有成員都知道部活結束之後赤司和黛前輩會單獨留下來進行視線誘導的訓練，兩人在獨處的時間做了什麼別人也完全不知道──」

我再說一次，腐女跟腐男的腦洞真的很可怕！我不懂啊為什麼她們不想跟兩個長的還算不錯的男生談戀愛卻想看那兩個男生談戀愛！

我氣呼呼地拎著我的小說站了起來：「總而言之停下你們的腦洞──」

「然後到練習場去。」我背後突然有個聲音說道：「有個新技能我希望你們都能練習看看。」

根武谷拿著手機的手還舉在半空中，實渕那本萬惡的筆記本還在他手裡，更衣室內瞬間嘎然無聲。

完了。

我嚥了一口口水靜靜等待著。

難不成是被我傳染了嗎為什麼我完全沒發現存在感跟光芒一樣刺眼的小隊長居然就站在我身後，而且完全不知道他已經站了多久！

「怎麼？在談論什麼有趣的事情嗎？」赤司走到我旁邊，看看其他人又看看我。

你們在討論什麼？赤司以眼神詢問我。

…………

為什麼不說？

…………

我本來打算就這樣繼續沉默裝傻下去，但看到173的小隊長伸出手按在我的肩膀上之後，沉默什麼的通通見鬼去吧！

「我們在討論結界！」

沒錯，我們在討論結界，才不是什麼見鬼的赤黛或黛赤或天台.avi──慢著，赤黛不成立，是黛赤。

 

「呵。」小隊長輕笑了一聲收回了他的手，「原來是結界。既然你們對此有極高的興趣的話，讓你們看看也無妨。」

喂喂，等下，難不成赤司可以召喚結界嗎？其他人完全不知道要怎麼進入的結界難道赤司只要打個響指說一二三砰結界就會出現了嗎？這可是結界不是變鴿子！

我無言地望著赤司走出休息室並喚來幾個一軍的隊員，無冠三人似乎沒有意識到事情的嚴重性，他們的興致全都燃起來了。

我們走到球場中央，看樣子赤司已經找到五個一軍的人要和我們練習了。

「要召喚出結界的方式很簡單，但是需要有極強的專注力與精神力。」

對一個年級第一家財萬貫樣樣天才的學生會長兼籃球隊隊長來說大概無論什麼事都很簡單吧…… ** _這可是結界欸！_**

我忍不住嘆氣，所以說那些隨隨便便把我跟赤司配成一對的腐女們到底在想什麼啊完全get不到萌點啊更何況他和我喜歡的林檎一點都不像啊！

 

「拿出你們的實力來。」赤司在我旁邊說道：「勝利是我們唯一的宿命，盡全力將對手擊潰。」

我又嘆一口氣，看來是來真的了。就在同時，我似乎聽見周圍隱隱約約有音樂聲響了起來。我拍拍自己的臉──不是幻聽，是真的有電吉他和貝斯的聲音！但是有聽見聲音的似乎只有我們這五個首發成員──葉山已經隨著旋律哼起歌來、根武谷緊握著拳頭、手臂上鼓出肌肉表情躍躍欲試，實渕則露出了要將對方狠宰一頓的微笑。

赤司沒有什麼太大的表情變化，他望了無冠一眼後，那雙冷酷卻又堅定的異色瞳最後落在了我身上。

 

「さあ、お前たち、見せてやれ！」(來吧，你們幾個，表現給我看看吧！)

「オッケー、征ちゃん～」(OK，小征~)

**_DEEP FIGHT!_ **

 

*     *     *

 

進入結界比我想像中還要更耗體力，雖然在那一瞬間真的有能夠和隊友們心意相通的感覺 (這說法挺肉麻的，我懂，不幸的是目前還真找不到比這更適合的字眼)，但是當結界的力量消退之後，比往常更為明顯的疲憊感席捲而來，害得我體力不支幾乎整個人跪在地上。

「很好。」赤司說著，將籃球撿了起來：「這下每個人都體驗過結界的力量了。」

我勉強抬起頭，發現無冠那三個傢伙全都容光煥發，完全沒有任何疲累的樣子……一群怪物……

 

更不幸的是，在熬夜一整晚之後，駭進學校BBS版的計畫宣告失敗。不是技術上的問題，而是因為發文者的數量太多而且實在太踴躍了。發現天台版的server異常之後那群人馬上另起爐灶──在我清空「天台」的內容之前，有個「湯豆腐魚乾」馬上就成立且湧入了大批大批的發文者。而當我成功拿到了湯豆腐魚乾的管理權限之後，又有個叫做basuke0405的新版成立……所以說為什麼是赤黛！

通宵沒睡好，隔天上課時沒什麼精神，以致於對同學們熱衷討論的內容渾然不覺，直到中午時實渕在通往天台的安全門前成功攔截我，我才心不甘情不願地放下咬到一半的三明治，含糊不清地說道：「幹嘛？」

「你沒看新聞嗎？」實渕指指手裡的手機：「昨天各校都出現結界了。」

所以說關我什麼事…..

「這陣子的結界毫無例外全是唱歌呢！誠凜在練習的時候全員進結界──順帶一提他們的監督可高興壞了──曲名是” Rise Up Together!!” 而秀德的首發隊員們進入結界之後同樣也唱歌了，曲名是”INDOMITABLE”(不屈不撓)。」實渕說著一邊將畫面往下滑：「陽泉的則是”イージスの誇り”(神盾的驕傲)，順帶一提他們的歌詞中很多英文呢！」

我們也有英文啊！Deep fight, we must always win, we must of course win, blablabla……

「對了，小征之前和他的同學們一起進入結界時唱的歌要集結成專輯出版了哦！」

聽見實渕的宣告，我手上的咖啡罐差點沒被我摔到地上去。

 

「你不是說赤司沒跟任何人進入結界過嗎？」

「情報有誤。」實渕皺著眉頭，神情有些懊惱：「沒想到小征居然把他曾經和其他人一起進過結界的事情完全保密，我也是直到今天早上才知道。」

一股不舒服的感覺湧了上來：「所以….是誰？」

實渕不假思索的回答：「秀德的光影組和黑子君。」

我等著，卻沒有下文。像是明白了我的意思，實渕攤攤手。

「每個奇蹟會和搭檔進結界這只是推測，但以前那些理論在小征身上通通不適用。」實渕皺眉：「像是每個奇蹟至少會有兩首以上和別人的二重唱、每個奇蹟都曾和黑子君一起進過結界還出過專輯但是小征一概沒有….黛前輩？你在聽我說話嗎？」

 

我根本沒在意實渕說了些什麼，剛剛的消息實在太過震驚，我忍不住握緊了拳頭──到最後那個人還是只相信他自己，完全無法相信他現在的隊友，也無法信任他發掘的影子…他的搭檔……

實渕玩味的望著我：「看你這反應…莫非赤黛是真的？」

我不加思索的回答：「當然不是真的！還有說過多少次了妄想禁止！」

實渕沒說話，意味深長地指指我緊握的拳頭。我低頭一看，看見我的馬鈴薯三明治在我緊握的手中變成了一團可憐兮兮的麵糊。

「……」

「還是說其實是黛赤？太好了這樣本子的題材又增加了互──」

「就說了 ** _妄想禁止_** ！」

 

不過在接下來的幾個禮拜裡，我倒寧願黛赤是真的….不，就算是赤黛也無所謂。

因為在赤司與我們、秀德組和舊型君的那張專輯發表的消息公布之後，他就再也沒有跟我說過任何一句話。就算有，也只是最低限度的隊長命令隊員之類的指示。

當我試圖想要和赤司說話的時候，那傢伙總會巧妙的拿實渕來當擋箭牌然後頭也不回的離去，就連部活結束之後的視線誘導課程也不聲不響地結束了。

觀察了幾天後，確認了那傢伙在刻意避開我。

 

某天訓練結束之後，那傢伙跟往常一樣下達完指示之後就匆匆離開了。謹慎起見，我走向我們的經理。

「樋口，我最近沒做錯什麼事吧！」

「嗯？噢噢黛你在啊….為什麼突然這麼問？」正在協助收拾水瓶的樋口直起身子問道。

因為我們家隊長都不理我了重點是我完全不知道為什麼──呵，如果以為我會這樣問的話未免太天真了：「沒什麼，只是因為赤司最近沒特別對我的打球風格提出意見，我想問問在場下的你覺得現在這樣的球風如何？」

「嗯？隊長沒提出意見的話表示他覺得現在這樣沒什麼問題吧！既然這樣你就別擔心啦！你可是我們球隊重要的殺手鐧呢！」樋口拍拍我的肩膀露出微笑。我緊盯著他兩三秒，說：「樋口，如果有問題就提出來，趁現在還在練習我可以再修正。」

「不，沒什麼問題啊！」

「但你的笑容很奇怪啊！就好像…」我頓了下：「就好像你有什麼瞞著我沒說。」

樋口立刻轉開臉：「我不是，我沒有。」

喂喂！這時候把眼神轉開不是更欲蓋彌彰嗎？我想著。突然之間，有一個不妙的念頭在腦海中浮了起來：「該不會是BBS有什麼我跟赤司的….」

「沒有，嗯嗯，真的沒有，因為沒能一起進入結界所以在冷戰什麼的題材我完全沒看過。」

「……」

 

這樣的情形持續著，很快的就到了冬季杯。我們在開幕式的前一天到達東京，下榻的酒店地下層有個室內籃球場專門提供給洛山的球員使用。

開幕式當天早上，我因為睡不著再加上第一天沒有比賽，索性跑去練球。一大早空蕩蕩的球場內只有我一人，正當我在練習投籃的時候，卻發現赤司居然就站在門口。

「我有話跟你說。」

 

喔，終於要來了嗎？

我望著他走過來，很久一段時間沒跟他說話，他的瀏海似乎又長長了。

我等著，他卻什麼話都沒有說，僅僅用眼神示意我把球傳給他。

我傳過去，球卻偏離了我預計的軌道，險些打到赤司的手腕。他嘆了一口氣，輕易的把那顆傳歪的球接了下來。

「你在急躁什麼？」他冷靜地問。「我說過的吧，視線誘導最忌諱感情外露。冬季杯才剛開始就急躁成這副模樣成何體統？」

「還不都是你！」我沒好氣地回答，雙手接下了他回傳的球之後，望著他跑了幾步回過頭示意我再將球傳給他，我也這麼做了，但球的軌道還是跟我的預計有幾釐米的誤差，這次擦過了赤司的手指，他加快了腳步才讓那顆歪掉的球穩穩地進入了自己的手心。

赤司接到了球卻沒有投籃，他抱著球轉過頭望著我，眼神冰冷。「願聞其詳。」

相處了這麼久，如果我還會因為赤司的眼神而退縮的話，我也沒有資格站在他旁邊了。

「你為什麼前陣子不跟我說話？」

 

大概是遠遠出乎他的意料，他的眉毛往上一挑：「我以為很明顯？」

「……?」

「BBS上到處都是我們兩個的相關發文。我只要一和你說話，當天的天台版絕對會紅爆──」

(註：[版爆人數顏色參考](https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/PttNewhand/M.1257089791.A.F70.html))

 

「雖然不至於像誠凜的光影組一樣常常黃爆，但是這對我們來說是一個危機──你太吸引人注意的話，視線誘導的效果將會大大下降。」赤司冷靜的分析：「要發揮你的最大功用，就是要將你淡出人們的視線之外。因此我才選擇了與你保持距離。」

然而沒什麼用，有一陣子還是常常會出現冷戰突發本。不過仔細一想，赤司分析的有道理，如果我太常和他接觸的話BBS上的小黃圖和小黃文可就不只冷戰突發本這麼單純了。

好吧，再次證明赤司是對的。

 

「但是你可以先告訴我，不需要一聲不吭的突然完全不和我說話啊！」

我不滿的抗議，同時接住了他傳給我的球。

聽見這番話，赤司臉上的不悅完全不加掩飾：「那是因為我相信你，就算不用我說也能明白。但我似乎……有點太高估你了？」

他往前跑去，在他回過頭的同時我用盡全力將球傳了過去。這次方向對了，但是用力過猛，球狠狠的打到赤司的手後彈了出去。

我嘆氣，在他發作以前跑去把球撿回來：「我以為你不信任你現在的搭檔。」

「那麼你現在認清自己的錯誤了嗎？」

我重重的哼了一聲把球撿起來：「我說過的吧，我打球不是為了某人，如果不是自己開心的話我是不會打的。」

「呵。」赤司發出了進來球場後的第一聲輕笑：「既然如此，你還滿意我為你準備的舞台嗎？」

「只要我還能夠享受做為影子這個角色的樂趣的話，我就會一直潛伏在這個球場上……啊！」

又來了，我轉過身望著赤司，耳邊又響起了音樂的聲音。這次是強而有力的鼓聲…還有鋼琴的聲音！

「如果你仍執意要挑戰的話，這就是出於你自己的意志了。」赤司微笑著，似乎對於bgm的出現完全不為所動，但我確信他也聽到了，只有我們兩人才聽得到的旋律。

「知道了，會好好展現給你看的。你就在那裏好好地注視著我吧！」我說著，毫無預兆的全力將球傳給了赤司，而他也在電光石火之間伸手穩穩地接住了我的傳球。「這就是我的風格。」

「那是當然，畢竟是我發掘了你的潛力。看你的眼神，似乎做好覺悟了──」

我回望著他的眼睛，身體完全不受控制，有一瞬間似乎能夠與他心意相通似的同時開口：

 _「光と影を作り出そう，幻を超える幻になれ_ _。_ _」_ (創造新的光與影，成為超越幻影的幻影。)

 

*     *     *

 

與上次的經驗不同，這次進入結界之後身體有種輕飄飄的感覺，完全沒有上次那種筋疲力竭的狼狽模樣。

赤司走到一旁，從口袋中拿出速記本唰唰唰的記錄下剛剛我們一起進入結界時的歌詞和旋律。

「你想好標題了吧！」我看著他速記的簡譜說道，而赤司的回答也和他的個性一樣俐落果斷。

「ALWAYS WIN。」

還真是一點都不令人意外的命名啊！

「你覺得什麼時候對外公布比較好？」赤司一邊寫一邊問我。

我想了想，冬季杯這陣子絕對不行，太惹人注目了，至少要等到決賽結束之後….等到我畢業之後也不壞。

我隨口說：「那就等個兩三年到你高中也畢業之後再公布吧。」

真的，我就只是隨口說說。赤司沒作聲，沉默地將我們的二重唱紀錄完成之後小心的將速記本放回了自己的口袋裡。他望了我一眼，然後頭也不回的向籃框跑去。

真難得啊，興致上來了嗎？

 

我運球追上去，在赤司從罰球線起跳的時候將球傳到他的手中。雖然赤司成功灌籃了，但我覺得剛剛的那個傳球不夠好，總是和我預計的位置有兩三公分的誤差。

赤司也發覺了，他重新站回地面之後朝我走過來：「為什麼今天傳的球都沒在軌道上？」

我想了想，老實回答：「你的瀏海太長了，我有時看不到你的眼睛。」

赤司眨眨眼，捏起眼前一撮幾乎蓋過他雙眼的紅髮：「但是冬季杯的開幕式馬上就要開始了，下午就是首場比賽我必須要去觀戰……」

「沒時間去理髮廳的話自己剪不就得了？」

我再說一次，我只是，很順口的，隨便說說。

「回去吧。」赤司說著，沒再多對這個話題深究並把球還給我：「要準備集合了。」

我在接過球的時候碰到了他的手。比我想像中小，卻很炙熱，就和此刻在我胸腔中砰砰狂跳的心臟一樣。

黛赤…..大概是真的吧…

 

赤司望了我一眼後，頭也不回的說道：「別傻了，這種想法真是荒謬至極。」

是啊，怎麼可能會是真的呢？我忍不住自嘲。

赤司補上一句：「是赤黛。」

收回前言。

 

「我反對。」我追上赤司與他肩並肩往電梯走去：「黛赤。」

「我看不出來有什麼爭辯的必要，我說的話是絕對的。」赤司面不改色地回道：「赤黛。」

「不對，這件事我絕對不能讓步。」我頂回去：「黛赤。」

「難道你認為我會妥協嗎？」赤司冷冷駁回：「赤黛。」

「我說過了我很喜歡自己吧？我可不會隨隨便便屈服別人的意見！除非我高興！」我毫不退縮：「黛赤！」

赤司連一句廢話都沒有：「赤黛。」

我正想再頂回去，卻發現我們簡直就像兩個小學生似的居然在為這種沒營養的事情拌嘴……接下來可是冬季杯了啊！

「這件事等冬季杯結束之後我們再好好清算。」我望著因為我的沉默而停下腳步的赤司說道：「我們會贏的，會拿下勝利！」

_呵。_

赤司沒開口，但我能從他的眼裡清清楚楚地看見他傳達出這樣的訊息：

**_那是當然。_ **

 

*     *     *

 

在那一年的冬季杯決賽之後，一晃眼又過了三年。

這三年裡發生了很多事，比方說在冬季杯之後結界就沒有再出現、比方說那群奇蹟世代的故事被改編成動漫和舞台劇並獲得了廣大的迴響而且有很長一段時間奇蹟的世代穩穩霸佔P站榜首和同人誌最多攤……比方說赤司他們在二年級的時候對上了來自美國的街頭籃球隊，這件事也被改編成了電影版；比方說……

赤司從洛山畢業之後與我進入了同一所大學，雖然重心不再是籃球了，但偶爾我們還是會帶著籃球去附近的街頭籃球場打球散心鍛鍊體力。

我們並沒有像廣大腐女子所盼望的那樣在交往….我說過的吧？我的目標是後宮養成不是BL！我和赤司就非常單純的只是前後輩和偶爾一起打球有空會一起吃飯的朋友關係。

我再強調一次，只是單純的朋友關係。 ** _妄想禁止！_**

 

某個八月的傍晚，我們倆相約在下課後一起去打球。當我數不清第幾次被他K.O之後，我氣喘吁吁地坐到旁邊的長椅上拿起水壺打算休息一下。

赤司同樣坐到我旁邊，雖然每場都贏，但還是流了滿身汗：「黛，有件事情我要和你商量。」

「什麼事？」我把喝過的水瓶遞給他，反正沒沾到口水赤司也不介意。

赤司在接過水瓶的同時，從包包中拿出一疊資料遞給我。

那是一份手寫的樂譜。儘管邊角有些泛黃，但記錄得非常完整，有和弦有歌詞，最上方的標題處寫著大大的ALWAYS WIN。

 

要不是他的提醒我差點都忘了。我一邊翻看著樂譜，腦海中忍不住閃過冬季杯開幕式那天早上的景像……現在才拿出來，也只有一個原因：「你想公布了？」

「我覺得時機成熟了。」赤司抹抹嘴邊的水，將水瓶蓋好蓋子之後放到我的包包裡：「但我認為還是徵詢下你的意見比較妥當。」

「我倒是不介意…但要用什麼名義公布？你的那些同學們可都是有出專輯的哦！」

「我們又不走尋常路線。」赤司淡淡地說道：「低調一點，收錄在動畫片的藍光再錄當作是特典就好了。」

我同意前半句，但質疑後半句。

 

「你真覺得收錄在藍光BOX當作特典能算是 _低調_ ？」

「有什麼問題嗎？」

據我所知，其他人的DUET專輯都是1200日幣不含稅，但──

「藍光box再錄定價兩萬日幣不含稅，就為了買一首角色歌，誰會買啊？」我忍不住吐槽。

「買特典還送26集藍光，依消費者心理來看這不虧。再說不只一首，還有一首我的solo。」赤司一臉正經的回答。

我硬生生收回了「奸商」兩個字，深吸了一口氣之後道：「好吧，全權交給你決定。最後記得版權稅要分我就行了。」

「嗯，那麼我們再約個時間一起去錄音室…這周末如何？錄完之後順道去C94？」

「你果然是天才。」我一邊說著一邊將行程匆匆記在手機上。「就這麼決定！」

 

赤司湊過來，確定我輸入完成之後才狀似隨意的開口：「在此之前，我們還有一個問題要解決……」

相處了這麼多年，對於他在想什麼我早就摸的一清二楚：「不用了。是黛赤。」

「但赤黛的攤位比較多！」

「無差！只要站我們兩個的大多是站無差！」我想了想，又補上一句：「按照往年紀錄，黛赤本賣得比較多！」

「你那是哪來的數據啊？全年統計再加上only的話是赤黛多！」

「我的周邊賣得比你快！」

「呵，只有舞台劇那一次。你忘了我是粉絲投票人氣第一位吧！還有你偏題了！」

「唔….現在還在twitter上活躍的黛赤太太比較多！」

「赤黛的粉絲更多！」

「黛赤的粉絲增加得更快！」

「歐美圈的太太也會寫赤黛！」

「那又怎樣？歐美圈的太太們哪像日本一樣硬要分攻受？」

「開什麼玩笑！」赤司加重了語氣：「 **我是赤司征十郎，我站赤黛** ！」

「哦！我也會啊！」我不甘示弱：「 **我是黛千尋，我站黛赤** ， **不拆** ！」

「也就是可逆吧！」

「無差！」

 

就在同時，我聽見旁邊有不少倒抽了一口氣的聲音。我們兩個轉過頭去，發現居然有不少女孩子蹲在草叢裡瞪大眼睛望著我們，手上還各自拿著不同的錄音設備。

「等一下，」我立刻站起來：「不是你們想的那樣──」

當然沒什麼用，那群女孩子幾秒內就溜得不見人影了。我哀嘆了一聲，大學時期的後宮攻略正式宣告game over。

而赤司，一如既往地，不用開口就知道我在想什麼：「既然開後宮無望的話，改為BL攻略如何？」

我自暴自棄的說道：「攻略誰？你嗎？」

「當然是我了。否則還能有誰？」赤司仰起頭回答。

「我不要。」我悶悶地回答：「我不想玩一個攻略本早就擺在眼前的遊戲。」

「你什麼意思？」

「沒有人比我更了解你，你叫我要攻略什麼啊？」

「R-18向？」

「我拒絕。」

「那就從一般向開始吧，你覺得如何呢？」赤司靠得更近了些：「黛….前輩？」

 

赤司已經很久沒有在我的名字後面加敬稱了，我突然感覺腦袋暈了一下…真的只有一下。

他的臉靠得很近，近到我覺得已經是危險範圍了。

「黛前輩…眼睛閉上……」

赤司的聲音近在耳邊，雙手已經攀上了我的肩膀，我們的呼吸在咫尺間交錯。

到底急躁的是誰啊…..

我閉上了眼睛並微微低下頭朝他靠近。突然之間，肩膀上的壓力不見了，赤司猛然抽身後退。感覺到懷中那股溫暖突然不見的我睜開眼睛，看見赤司站起身居高臨下的低頭看著我。

還好還好，初吻還在。雖然很慶幸但未免有點遺憾……

 

「如果BL攻略有這麼容易的話就沒人要玩了。居然還說什麼攻略本早就擺在眼前….我似乎被小看了呢！」赤司揚起嘴角，紅色的眼睛閃閃發光：「攻略失敗。承認吧，赤黛是唯一解。」

「喂，遊戲還沒結束，現在下判定還太早了。」將遺憾拋到腦後的同時，我毫不退讓的抬頭望著他：「我會用我所知的一切定律和理論證明給你看，證明所有的公式只能導出黛赤這個唯一結論、是宇宙間恆常不變的真理。」

聽見我的宣言，赤司愣了下，最後忍不住噗哧一笑。有一瞬間，我似乎看見了赤司還穿著洛山的制服，低頭輕笑著望向坐在天台邊拿著輕小說的我。

「我很期待哦，千尋。」

 

也許就是在天台的那個時候，我早已進入了一個由赤司佈下的結界，進入了一個不需要唱歌的結界。而現在，此刻，就是當時等在我前面的那個不可知的未來。

另一個未知的未來，有赤司的未來，正在我前方展開。

 

**─** **Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 以下是歌單： 
> 
> **黑火黃青C4取2**  
>  火黑：Duet Series*2  
> 黃黑：Duet Series+ 黑子的Solo Mini Album (Your Membership)  
> 青黑：Duet Series  
> 火黃：黃瀨的Mini Album (前人未到SPARK)  
> 青黃：青峰的Mini Album (Let me burn!!)  
> 青火：Duet Series
> 
>  **C4取3：**  
>  青火黑：火神的Mini Album (Breaking through!!)　
> 
>  **赤司相關的部分：**  
>  『你們的敗北是我賜予的不允許任何例外』這句歌詞來自於《Final Emperor》  
> 洛山、秀德組、小黑子的合唱來自於專輯Solo Mini Album  
> 與黛的合唱來自於新曲Always Win, 文中有部分台詞即是參考歌詞改編
> 
> ※ 黛的舞台劇ブロマイド賣的比赤司快是真有其事(至少根據這幾天在推特上看到的反響是這樣)。直至5/4這天在愛知的公演，也有看到repo說一大早staff站在門口說黛已完賣ww  
> 連staff都在吐槽完全沒想到黛的人氣這麼高，跟之前的調查結果完全不符。明明在推特上的討論度不高，難不成他的粉絲也跟他一樣會misdirection？
> 
> ※ 赤司與黛最後終於在漫畫本篇完結四年半、tv動畫完結三年半、番外篇完結三年、電影上映的兩周年之後出角色歌，我沒有遺憾了。(安詳)


End file.
